Vegito Versus Buu: A Battle Within
by Beefycakes
Summary: An erotic story set during the episode Rip in the Universe with Vegito and Buu. In a desperate attempt to stop the powerful Super Buu, two fighters fuse into the ultimate warrior Vegito. The plan works, but the devious villain has one last trick up his sleeve. Will he break free of Buu, or will Vegito become a slave to the monster's every whim. Contains Non-Con/Muscle Growth
1. Buu's Attack! It's Hard to Swallow

Author Note: This is my first try at an erotic story. If you do not like extreme muscle growth and adult content please do not look. Let me know if it is liked and if there is interest in a continuation please!

Vegito's energy sword shot through the air, spiking down into the crashing waves and finding its mark as a roar of pain tore up through the water. As the fused saiyan listed his arm into the air before him, the beam followed, and so too did the pink monster impaled on the bean's powerful shaft.

There held suspended in the air, growling with fury and dripping with salt water was the horrible villain Majin Buu. He shook with pure rage as he stared Vegito dead in the eye, his pink skin shining in the sun as it was reflected off of its rubbery wet surface. His orange and blue top was torn to shreds by the beam penetrating his middle, his white and usually baggy pants clinging to his legs as they sagged with pouring water.

Vegito saw the pure, murderous rage on the face of one of the most powerful fighters of the universe and found himself unafraid. In fact, he smiled.

"What's wrong? Has your confidence finally dropped?" Vegito grinned, his fused voice oozing with cockyness and gloating satisfaction.

Buu only stared, growling to himself, mind overflowing with plans for how to annihilate his enemy and make him suffer as much as he possibly could while doing so.

"It's not much fun being hunted down, is it Majin Buu?" That cocky arrogance began to drain from Vegito's voice as it was replaced with righteous conviction, "Being hunted down just like you hunted down our friends, does it hurt?!"

Even more anger flared up inside the pink monster as he heard the hero's words. It was true, all of it. Until the fused warrior showed up, Majin Buu was the undisputed king of this world, steamrolling every fighter he faced, being able to do whatever he pleased when they were not in his way. Now he was actually struggling, now he was actually feeling pain, and he absolutely hated it. There had to be some way to get revenge on the saiyan, some way to make him hurt worse.

"CURSE YOU!" Buu screamed in rage as he started to pull himself off of Vegito's ki sword, his pink, amorphous flesh melting and pulling apart like bubble gum as the searing energy of the saiyan's attack passed through it. Finally, after what seemed like an agonizing eternity to the villain, Majin Buu pulled himself completely from the beam, the damage to his clothes and his body slowly healing thanks to his regenerative powers.

Buu stared down his enemy, trying to think of a way to destroy him. His growing frustration suddenly started to plummet as he managed to think of a way to get the upper hand on his opponent, and a vicious grin spread across his face.

The space between the two fighters was quiet for a moment as Buu finished healing, Vegito letting his kids sword fade from his hand now that Buu was free of it. The pink monster gazed over the saiyan's body, blue and orange clothes draped over a trim but muscular body. Buu licked his lips as he thought of his plan, though it relied on an attack he hadn't used much at all, especially against an opponent this powerful, he knew that if it worked he would be able to do much more than kill this nuisance. He would be able to turn those muscles against the saiyan, not to mention have him at his complete and utter mercy.

The thought of finally turning this fight around, of being able to have such total dominance of such a strong fighter in one swift move made Buu quiver with excitement... even more so than he expected. Buu grinned even wider as his pants grew tight: He was going to enjoy this.

But then that stupid cocky grin appeared on Vegito's face again, and as it returned so did Buu's fury. He clenched his fists, shaking them with rage as he growled viciously at the saiyan warrior, "I warned you..." He seethed, "I warned you not to make me mad!"

Vegito's smug smile quickly turned into a confused frown as he heard Buu's growling become a roar. By the time the pink monster was starting to stretch, his amorphous body elongating and flying into the air, the roar had become an unearthly and ear-splitting scream. As Majin Buu flew he continued to liquify and stretch, now resembling a ribbon more than his normal humanoid shape. As the now snake snakelike form of the villain twirled and looped high in the sky, Vegito couldn't help but gape in astonishment, the spectacle a bizarre mix of gratefulness and horror.

"That's it you filthy pig..." Buu thought as a vicious, freakish grin split his elongated and distorted face, the ribbon of pink slime suddenly changing course to fly towards the astonished saiyan, "Open wide and swallow it ALL up!"

Vegito continued to stare and gape as Buu began to fly at him, unable to comprehend what the monster was doing. By the time he had realized that Buu was rocketing towards his open mouth it was far too late.

The tip of Majin Buu's head forced itself between Vegito's lips, forcing them to part wider and wider around Buu's thickening sludge. Vegito's jaw was locked in place now, held open as wide as it could go by the forceful torrent of Buu slime that was invading his body. The villain's shrieking howls died down as he forced himself down Vegito's throat, the helpless saiyan shiverring in disgust as he felt the gooey, heavy mass begin to fill his stomach. All the fusion could do was stand there as Buu poured himself inside, his body shaking from shock as he felt his belly filling more and more, growing tighter and tighter.

Soon the discomfort in his gut began to spread to other places inside his body as well as the liquified body of Majin Buu infiltrated every last inch of him. The warrior's back muscles began to tremble, then bulge, and finally bloat outwards as they inflated and filled with goo, rippling and bulging against one another as they competed for space. His arms followed suit, once thin limbs swelling horrifically with muscle in mere seconds until they thickened to the size of treetrunks. His legs similarly filled out as well, their transformation barely hidden by the saiyan's blue cloth pants.

Once loosely-fitting, his clothes now clung to his body, revealing the hideously massive muscles beneath as they stretched his clothes out. Vegito's pecs surged against his top, a sort of cleavage visible above his orange undershirt as thick nipples pushed visibly underneath both layers of fabric. The saiyan's backside quivered and shook as his glutes bloated massively, while on the opposite side the crotch of his pants tightened more and more to reveal the bulge that was growing with every gulp of Buu.

By the time the last of the pink ooze was snaking it's way into Vegito's mouth, the saiyan had become enormous. The male's body was almost a grotesque parody of its former self, muscles so freakishly bloated that they looked as though they had to compete for space on his overengorged body. As the tail end of Buu's liquified form wriggled past Vegito's lips with a slurp, the huge warrior let out a gasp, finally allowed to catch his breath.

Buu chuckled darkly to himself as he settled within his new host. His attack was a complete success so far, but this was only the beginning. He intended to make the fusion pay for making him look like a joke, and as Vegito looked over his monstrously massive muscles, he began to wonder just how he was going to get out of this...


	2. A Huge Problem for a Huge Saiyan

Vegito floated high above the ground, the once arrogant and quite boastful warrior at a loss for words. He looked down at his body... or at least as much as his creaking, engorged neck muscles could allow. Turns out it wasn't much, but what little he could move his head let him see more than enough.

The saiyan's pecs were really the only part of him that he could make out, but even from such a limited vantage he could tell they were enormous. His meaty, bloated chest muscles curved and bulged, rising and falling before him with each heaving, heavy breath he drew. This sight confirmed what Vegito had already feared, what he had felt all too painfully as the process had transformed his body: He was absolutely gigantic.

The second thing to cement the unbelievable madness that had just happened as fact wasn't what Vegito could see, but what he couldn't. Majin Buu.

The saiyan grunted, still in shock as he drew another thick breath, shuddering at how tight his overfilled shirt felt stretching across his bloated pectorals. He tried to say something to break the horrible silence, something that would reassure himself against whatever the hell this was. What he managed to say did very little for the latter, but at least it was something, "What the..."

Vegito trailed off mid-sentence. His voice sounded deeper now, huskier, almost booming. Just how big WAS he? That wasn't the only thing that gave him pause, no matter how much the saiyan wished that were the case. No, there was something even worse that he could hear beyond his distorted voice, a wickedly taunting laughter growing louder with every passing second. It was familiar.

It was inside him.

"Buu..."

"Mwuhahaha! I have you now! I'm inside!" Buu roared with glee, causing Vegito's stomach to churn both from his movements and from dread, "Ohh yes! Ahahah! Oh YES! How simple an idea, taking you from within!"

The potara warrior huffed, sweat trickling down his brow as he not only heard his enemy, but felt him inside his body. Vegito had to admit, this was a clever trick on Buu's part, but he felt so... violated. It was cheap. It was disgusting. It was wrong. Worst of all? If the saiyan didn't do something to stop this, it could actually prove dangerous.

The fusion gritted his teeth together, "What kind of sick joke are you pulling Majin Buu? You think you can defeat me with a filthy attack like this?"

"Oh it's no joke saiyan! If I can't destroy you from the outside, then I'll just hit you where you're squishy and vulnerable, heheheh..."

As if to emphasize this, Buu moved his liquefied body throughout the saiyan's insides, causing him to groan and cringe with disgust and pain. Every part of Vegito's once thin and powerful body had become bloated and engorged, forcing the hero's form past muscular and straight into freakishly titanic territory. If his muscles had been smaller maybe he might have looked statuesque, but there was an odd heavy look to his muscles, as though they were intentionally overfilled with air to make him look like a ridiculous parody of the typical idea of a strong, human body. Bulging pecs, hulking biceps and heavy arms, legs as thick as tree trunks and a belly lined with bloated abs, so massive they curved over his thick gut. He looked colossal, powerful, as though he could crush a boulder just between his thighs, and yet Vegito couldn't feel more helpless as he tried to move anything, even his arms, and didn't feel them budge. The hero winced as he felt Buu laugh again from within, squirming inside his body, showing him that not a single inch of the saiyan had been spared from the humiliating attack that had engorged him so.

"You're a monster, Buu... if you really think this will kill me..."

Before Vegito could finish, Buu only laughed louder, "You think you can stop me now you moron? Ha! Just try! Increase your power all you'd like! But I'm more a part of you then you realize Vegito... you make yourself stronger and I'll get stronger as well!"

As if to emphasize his point, Buu began to move within Vegito's back now, forcing the engorged muscles there to bounce and wobble forcefully along with his voice, the humongous saiyan grunting in discomfort at the feeling. As Buu continued to gloat and boast, Vegito began to turn his head to look back at the area Buu was flowing inside of, but found that he barely could due to the size of his neck muscles, "Oh yes! Just you wait! I have so many plans for you now that I'm in control... if you thought you were sick of me before saiyan, just you wait until I start tearing you apart from the inside! Ahahahaha!"

Vegito grunted again, turning to look down at his right hand now as he attempted to lift it. It felt heavy and sluggish, even for somebody of his strength, and as he continued to lift it the limb became harder and harder to move. Finally he found himself completely unable to control his arm, and worse yet, saw and felt his hand close into a fist on its own. His left arm rose up and did the same as well, not under his control, but under Buu's control.

Vegito frowned as Buu cackled at him.

"I told you, stupid ape! I'm in control now! And I can make you do whatever I want..." Buu sneered, causing the fusion's huge pecs to bounce along with his words as he moved his hand over the swollen chest, forcing the hero to rub it with his gloved hand, "I can't wait to see what I can do with one of the most powerful fighters in the universe under my thumb... The possibilities are absolutely delicious!"

Vegito's lips curled into a growl as he felt his own touch, Buu's touch, on his body. A shiver of disgust ran down his spine at how sensitive to it he felt now that the slime had bloated every inch of him, and a shiver of something else that worried the hero even more. He gritted his teeth and groaned as he used all the will and strength he could muster to force his arms back down, clenching them tightly into fists as he concentrated as hard as he could. He focused, channeling his ki, tapping into his energy and powering up just as Buu had told him not to.

And the saiyan hoped that the villain was bluffing and that he wasn't just playing into the pink bastard's hands now.

"No..." He growled, the energy inside his body beginning to spark to life and surge throughout his hulking form, his golden hair brightening even more and every swollen muscle tensing beneath his stretched clothes, "I won't let you win Buu, not a chance!"

The energy began to soar inside the saiyan now as he shouted and then roared as he focused all his might on increasing his power.

All Buu could do was wait to see if it worked.


	3. Vegito Fights Back! Can he Contain Buu?

Vegito's battle cry turned into a howling roar as he began to focus his power. Massive levels of the saiyan's ki energy were being channeled, focused into containing the nearly unstoppable monster that had forced itself inside of the mighty warrior's body. The saiyan's overengorged muscles twitched and flexed as he bent over and clenched his gloved fists even tighter, his biceps and arm muscles bloating like balloons as he struggled to fight back Buu's control of them.

Small sparks crackled around and between the deep crevices of the fighter's muscles, growing brighter, growing violent as the energy flowing through the saiyan arced in golden bolts around him. His already golden hair glowed brighter as his power level soared and Vegito screamed in intense concentration. His veins pulsed and sweat poured and trickled across the hero's massive muscles as he continued to power up, his body still continuing to stay at the same grotesque size no matter how hard he tried. But then the fusion's powerful potara earrings shook, reverberating with his energy and letting out a soft, almost inaudible chime, before his muscles began to shrink.

"What?! That's impossible!" Buu growled from within his back, shaking his muscles violently, "There's no way you can fight against me within your own body! I have an advantage! I have control!"

Vegito huffed, pausing to address his opponent as a cocky, arrogant grin spread across his face, "You must really think I'm an amatuer!" He grunted, before pushing even harder against Buu, roaring with all of his might.

Energy soared within and through Vegito now, arcing around his titanic body and striking the ground below. His screams echoed across the vast barren battlefield as his muscles quaked and then shrank back down, slowly but steadily, as the Majin's despicable ooze was being compressed and contained. Finally with one final mighty roar, the saiyan arcing his back and stretching out his arms as he howled out to the sky, his body had finally returned to normal.

Lithe and athletic once more, the thin Vegito paused to catch his breath, sweat soaking his gi and trickling down his brow. The warrior could not rest long however before Buu began to try and drag him back into the fight, forcefully pushing against the saiyan's body as he attempted to bloat him back up once again. Vegito's should suddenly ballooned and surged with Buu's mass, the pink ooze stretching the fusion's skin so much that his pink coloration was slightly visible under the surface.

Vegito seemed unconcerned, merely glancing at the bulge before driving his fist straight into it, wincing slightly as the fusion was forced to attack his own body. Fortunately Buu too groaned in pain, the ooze receding from the saiyan's shoulder before traveling through his body, reemerging just above the fighter's knee. Vegito growled and immediately elbowed the mass of thick, contained goo, forcing it to recede once more as Buu groaned and flowed back up towards Vegito's arm where the saiyan slammed his hand against it immediately. Finally, Buu surged into the hero's chest, the bulge of slime straining against his pecs and abs before Vegito elbowed it, driving Buu into the saiyan's back before he flew backwards and slammed it against the hard, rocky ground.

Buu groaned in pain, his voice weary as Vegito sat up and the pink goo surged back up against the fusion's back, trembling as the Majin spoke from within, "Urrgh... I don't understand! You should be under MY control!"

"It's simple really..." Vegito chuckled, his voice as well returned to normal, "You see, I've used my energy to isolate you inside of my body..."

Buu growled, the lump in Vegito's back twitching even more violently now, "But that's not possible! Your body was mine! That energy should have powered me instead!"

Vegito laughed a bit, looking back at the bulging mass of Buu in his back muscles, "Yeah, I heard your warning all too well Buu. Good thing I had these Potara earrings," He said, tapping the earring on his right ear and making it chime with its power, "Let me channel my ki right through them instead of you sapping it all. Give up Buu, you may still be inside my body, but I'm in complete control of you as long as you stay in there, which is fine! If you don't mind it..."

As Vegito grinned in triumph, Buu quaked in anger, squirming inside of the saiyan's body. He was right, Buu could still move wherever he wanted inside of the fusion, but he could no longer spread himself outside of the tiny size he had been compressed to and could no longer take control of the hero's muscles. He was trapped, for now, but he wondered, how long could it last.

The smile on Vegito's face began to falter and then turn into a frown as he heard Buu laugh once more, something he didn't expect from a foe who had just had the tables turned on them in the middle of a fight, "Oh you foolish monkey! You really think you can contain me forever...?"

Vegito let out a small grunt of surprise as Buu moved back towards his chest, the bulging lump squirming with the villain's laughter, "Maybe I'll take you up on your offer, stay in here as long as I want! After all, you'll have to get tired of fighting against me eventually... Ahahahahah!"

A growl escaped the warrior's lips as he suddenly felt Buu pressing against his prison, forcing the saiyan to concentrate his ki once again to keep the monster compressed. Thankfully for Vegito his body still remained thin, and he even managed to force the bulge in his chest back down with pure might alone, but Buu continued to struggle against him. Sweat began to soak the saiyan's brow once more as Buu cackled with glee.

"Go on, you dumb saiyan! Show me what you've got!" He laughed from deep inside Vegito's body, "I can keep this up as long as I want to, but can you?"

"We'll see about that Buu, give me your best shot!" Vegito roared before he began to cry out in fury once again.

The arcs of energy reappeared again, striking from saiyan to earth as Vegito clenched his fists and roared, focusing all of his strength on keeping Buu contained. As he did so, the Potara earrings quiverred again, then bounced, then finally shook as his ki powered through them, until...

 _ **Crack!**_

Tiny bits of glass showered down on the hero's shoulders and neck as the potara earrings shattered.

 _"No..."_ Vegito thought as he began to feel his power surge unrestrained into his own body, _"Oh no..."_


	4. Musclebound

Majin Buu roared from within Vegito's now thin form, struggling with every fiber of his being. This wasn't fair! The damn ape should have been under his control from the beginning! Yet with every ounce of energy Buu channeled, pushing against the saiyan's own, the fusion was fighting back twice as hard! Despite everything the monster threw at him, Vegito kept the pink villain contained, and kept his body slim and fit.

"He should be bulging, he should be huge, he should look every bit as monstrous as he is!" Buu thought to himself.

Something was interfering.

Buu could feel it. He could feel a force between him and the saiyan, something mystical, something powerful. Those damn earrings! Vegito hadn't been bluffing when he mentioned the earrings. All of that ki energy Vegito was funneling against his opponent, against his own body, should have been Buu's. He should have been able to drain the fusion's ki easily from inside of him like this! But instead it was being filtered, bypassed and turned into a weapon against the majin instead of feeding him. There had to be some way to stop this, Buu couldn't lose, not now…

"The earrings…" Buu thought, the majin grinning from within his opponent, "Of course! How simple, how foolish of me…"

Buu paused his attack, focusing on a new target for but a moment before he renewed his assault with even more vigor. The creature howled in rage as he channeled all his energy, all his might not against Vegito, but against his little backup plan instead.

The villain's own power collided with the ki energy filtering through the potara, and then…

Buu couldn't see what had happened through the fusion's eyes, but he could hear it, feel it, and most importantly… sense it. An incredible surge of relief! All of that resistance slipping away, slowly at first, and then like a flood! As Majin Buu cackled, he could only imagine this was what a river felt like as it burst through a dam. Then Vegito's own ki hit Buu, adding to the majin's own power just as it should have all along, boosting his strength, bolstering his will. Such freedom! Such power! Such control!

Just a little more energy, just a little more focus.

Then victory would belong to Majin Buu, and so would Vegito.

The fusion grunted, inhaling sharply as he felt the small shards of his potara earrings spray against his neck, bounce off his pecs and shoulders, then fall uselessly to the ground.

It was a small sensation, something that might have even gone unnoticed, but it filled Vegito full of absolute dread. Then there was the sudden void where the earring's own power had been, a vacuum quickly filling with Majin Buu's energy… and then Vegito's own.

"No, dammit wait!" Vegito cried out, startled, "How is that possible!? How is this happening?!"

A shiver wracked the saiyan's athletic body as he suddenly felt his own ki flowing unrestrained against himself. It was clear that Buu felt it too, and slowly but surely, was beginning to feed on that energy, drink from it, grow from it.

And as Majin Buu's power grew, so too did Vegito's body.

Muscles quivered, then trembled, then shook. Then finally they swelled, filling outwards, ballooning slowly like dough rising in an oven. Vegito roared in protest, struggling with all his might to contain it, but knowing all too well that Buu was leeching off of that energy now, using it to swell the saiyan even further. But what could Vegito do? He couldn't give up, he couldn't just give into Buu.

There was no other choice.

Maybe, just maybe if the saiyan channeled enough energy he could drown the monster in it? He was more powerful than Buu, he knew this… surely he could…

Sweat dripped off Vegito's brow. Veins bulged across his body, and yet it still continued to bloat, even faster now. Muscle by muscle, inch by inch, Majin Buu was surging across Vegito's body once again, laying claim to his prize. Already the fusion's rapidly swelling body had begun to fill out his overstretched, sweat-soaked gi again, the once loose garments clinging tighter and tighter to his bulging pecs, abs, and biceps. He could feel his glutes ballooning, his thighs thickening as his pants stretched and groaned, the dark blue fabric being pulled tight against his flesh, squeezing his now bulging crotch. Vegito wasn't just becoming huge again: He was becoming immense.

Already bigger than he was before, the beefy saiyan knew that his plan had failed as quickly as it was tried. He had to stop. If he had any hope of getting out of this now, he had to stop feeding Buu his energy.

Vegito's roar weakened, his massively engorged body trembling as he began to power down as quickly as he could. But something was wrong, he was still channeling energy, still funneling it into his body, into Buu. The golden aura still surged around him, sparks arcing across his bulking pecs and between tree trunk thighs as they continued to steadily inflate and expand. Buu was tugging at his energy, pulling it out of him, riding the last of the surge of Vegito's power as long as he could.

Buu chuckled darkly from within Vegito's body, the saiyan's back quivering with the monster's glee, "That's right Vegito, I'm taking every last drop!" He boasted, his voice heavy and strong, "All that power, all that strength! How does it feel when it's turned against you, you gigantic freak!"

"This can't be happening…" Vegito grunted to himself in frustration, looking down at his growing body, "I've stopped focusing my energy, but there's still too much…"

The saiyan's brutish pecs rose before him, stretching the tough orange and blue fabrics of his gi and undershirt, pushing the garments to their limits. His thickened nipples pressed against the cloth, their bloated outlines easily visible through the wet, tight material. Then suddenly the cloth pulled too tight, too firm, and pulled itself apart. Rips began to slowly tear their way through the saiyan's shirt, exposing bulging, sweating muscle through the ragged holes. More opened up along the garment's back, as the fusion's quivering muscles tried to break through. Then his pants followed suit bulging thighs tearing viciously and unforgivingly at the clothing holding them captive in its grip. Vegito winced with some shame as he felt his pants tighten against his ass and groin, leaving little to the imagination as Buu began to engorge even them, and groaned as he felt even more tears spreading across his top.

The fusion's own power was too strong for his own good it seemed. It wasn't dissipating nearly fast enough on its own, and if Vegito didn't do something he'd become too massive and heavy to move on his own, with or without Buu controlling his body.

Vegito ground his teeth, clenched his fists, and once more began to yell.

Buu laughed in defiance, squirming within Vegito as he waited for the saiyan's next move. He eagerly awaited the warrior to foolishly send even more ki his way, and yet the fusion kept him waiting. Instead the saiyan focused all of his concentration on gathering his strength, pulling it from throughout his body into one centered focal point. The fusion bent over, howling as he honed all his strength, and then stood up, fists clench, head held high as he roared in triumph, the remaining ki he had summoned to try and contain Buu shooting from his body in a flash of golden light, and then an aura of bright energy before the energy faded away, leaving Vegito standing on the ground, panting and sweating.

Majin Buu was silent for a moment, his plans temporarily thwarted, but then he laughed once more, "Congratulations saiyan, you cut off the surge! You've managed to cheat me out of a fraction of your energy! But thanks to your generosity I still have more than enough to crush you… Ahahahah!"

A cringe spread across Vegito's face as he felt Majin Buu ooze his way through his monstrously huge body, causing his muscles to ripple and wobble. The saiyan attempted to move his arms, his legs, anything, but they wouldn't budge at all anymore. Any control over his body Vegito might have had was now distant, obscured, gone.

Vegito struggled harder, as hard as he could and still, nothing. For a moment he almost considered powering up again, but knew that was no longer an option.

The fusion of the Earth's greatest fighters, the most powerful warrior in the universe, was now completely helpless.

It was a fact that Majin Buu knew all too well, in fact he relished in the knowledge, "Pathetic, isn't it Vegito?" The villain laughed, oozing inside the warrior's mammoth pectorals, forcing the engorged chest muscles to bounce and wobble with every gloating word shamefully, "I thought you were stronger than me! I thought you were better than me! Now look at you, look at what you've become!"

Buu laughed even more, his triumph filling him with excitement. Vegito groaned as he suddenly felt his arms lift, fists clench, all against his will, "Yes, look at what I've done to the mighty Super Vegito!" Buu cackled, forcing the saiyan to lift his arm even higher and flex his right bicep. The arm muscle swelled even more, expanding to horrific size, sending pain surging through the fusion's colossal arm. The fusion groaned in pain, but clenched his teeth to silence it as Buu forced it to flex again, "You're so big, so strong, so utterly useless! What a perfect defeat for a fool who can't stop bragging about his strength! Give him all the muscle he can handle and then turn it all against him!"

"I…" Vegito grunted, then stopped, unable to think of anything to say, his voice deepened even further, booming now from the immense bulk of his body. There had to be some way to counter this right? After how easily the fusion had beaten Buu back before, through every other trick or assault from the majin, this couldn't be how it ended, could it? Vegito tried to look down at his body, all too aware of how it forced his neck muscles to shift and bulge against one another. It was one of the few things he could move now and even then it was difficult.

"What's wrong monkey boy? All that bravado, all that arrogance, and now you have nothing to say! Muhahahah! What a pity."

Vegito groaned louder as his arms were set at his sides and pulled back while his pecs thrust forwards, the majin flexing and bulging them, forcing the tears in his top to widen and rip even further as the muscles creaked painfully against the cloth, "Hurts being so huge, doesn't it Vegito? How about we have a little fun instead…"

"I haven't lost yet…" the fusion growled at the villain, even as he felt Buu moving his arms again, "I'll figure out a way out of this, and the-"

Suddenly the hero gasped out loud as he felt his own arms bend, with much effort, and his gloved hands gripping at his own pecs. Buu chuckled as he forced the saiyan's own hands to rub deeply into and against his boulder-like pecs, the muscles heaving up and down as the fusion's breathing deepened.

"What the hell?" Vegito said, gritting his teeth, realizing all too well what Buu was planning now, "What are you doing Buu…?"

"I told you saiyan…" The villain said, chuckling wickedly before he forced more of his mass into the saiyan's already huge pecs, flowing within them, massaging them from both inside and out, "We're going to have ourselves some fun…!"

Vegito stifled a deep moan as he felt his overly stretched, overly sensitive pecs being teased and grabbed and taunted. He couldn't hide the blush on his face though, or the arousal welling up inside of him. The saiyan's breathing grew even heavier now, only exacerbating the sensations in his chest, the excitement growing within his loins sending a rush of shame through the defeated warrior's body.

"Alright Buu…" The hero gulped, shivering even more as Buu only increased his movements, "That's far enough! You've beaten me, you've won! There's no reason to humiliate me like this…" The fighter growled between his teeth.

"No reason Vegito? How about the all the gloating, all the one-sided fighting? All the humiliation you put me through!" Buu grumbled, wrapping the fusion's gloved fingers around his exposed nipple, giving the thick nub a firm squeeze and causing the hero to moan less subtly, "Hahaha, yes, that's it saiyan… Oh I intend to return every bit of humiliation on you times ten! And what better way than by satisfying myself as well…"

Vegito only squeezed his eyes shut as he groaned in response, the saiyan no forced to squeeze both of his swollen nipples between his fingers.

"This is actually rare for me you know, super saiyan… I've only used this technique on somebody once before, but you are much more powerful… much less fragile…" The monster continued, "Having a mortal host body like this lets me feel all the same things you feel, and you feel so much… so many urges!"

"Buu, please…" The fusion huffed, then sighed with relief as suddenly his arms once more lowered to his sides, and all of the pressure within his chest lessened as Majin Buu flowed his liquefied body elsewhere.

"I know what you feel Vegito," Buu crooned as he moved through the hero's titanic body. To the saiyan it felt as though hands were rubbing him, feeling him, squeezing him wherever the slime moved. Down his abs, around his rump, over his thigh… ,"I know that it's been too long since either of you had those urges satisfied…"

The saiyan was about to say something, but all that escaped his lips was a sudden moan as Buu finally flowed down below Vegito's belt. He gasped heavily, the heat inside of him swelling with every passing second as Buu engorged the saiyan's groin. As his obvious bulge grew even more, Vegito should have been appalled, he should have been disgusted, he should have at least been surprised… yet somehow he wasn't. A shiver rushed through the beefcake's body once more.

"You're mine now, Vegito… Your whole body, every last inch of it! It belongs to me now…" Buu growled, engorging the fusion even further, forcing his bulging muscles to ripple with pleasure, "All mine to do with as I please! Such a shame about your wives though, isn't it? I bet they would have eaten a beefy stud like you right up…." The monster laughed darkly.

"You're a sick bastard…" Vegito panted heavily, sweat drenching his gigantic body, seeping between mountainous muscles that twitched and heaved with every breath as veins coursed and bulged over them. Despite his words, despite what he should have felt, Buu was right. It had been much too long since either Goku or Vegeta had felt relief. They had spent so much time fighting Buu, individually, together, and fused, and now they had lost. The chances of them ever escaping this fate seemed to grow slimmer with each passing second, and now…

Then again, maybe the battle wasn't over… maybe it just shifted to another field. Vegito suppressed a slight smile as a shimmer of hope sparked in his mind. He might as well hold out until that hope lasted… and maybe he really could enjoy himself while doing so.

Vegito groaned huskily as the last of Majin Buu flowed into its destination, for now at least, leaving the saiyan hot, hard, and yearning. Buu laughed once more as he savored his victory, eager to indulge himself in his completely dominated host body now.

"It's like I told you before Vegito, if you thought you were sick of me before… just wait until you see what I can do from the inside…!" Buu cackled, enjoying the wave of pleasure pulsing from his host, "I plan to milk this victory for all it's worth, every last delicious drop! You better be ready cow, the rest of your life belongs to me!"

Vegito chuckled wearily, taking a deep breath and allowing a slight smile to form on his lips, "Go on Buu…" He said, his cocky grin slowly returning once more, "Show me everything you've got."


	5. Vegito's Lust Under Buu's Control

The barren field that two of the universe's most powerful fighters had chosen as their battlefield was unsettlingly silent now as the fierce enemies, once separate, now hovered in the air, their bodies forced together into one immensely powerful form. From the perspective of an outside observer who had just stumbled upon the scene, it would seem as though the super saiyan warrior Vegito, a fusion of two fighters himself, had come out of the battle victorious, his opponent nowhere to be seen. This could not be further from the truth, a fact Majin Buu, the saiyan fighter's deadly enemy, was now relishing.

Floating in the sky, Vegito's hideously enlarged body was still apart from the occasional throb of his bulging veins, the subtle twitch and ripple of some of his swollen muscles as the body's new owner examined the helpless male. Buu couldn't help but laugh with glee as he forced his once troublesome challenger to move under his will, to flex, to fondle his own engorged body all as Buu teased and ridiculed him viciously. Vegito had been the only one to make the majin worry, the only obstacle as he completely decimated this pathetic world, powerful enough to even possibly destroy the pink monster for good.

Yet here he was, a massive, hulking mountain of muscle. The powerful Vegito was now completely useless and unable to resist Majin Buu's control. What good was it to be the strongest fighter in the universe when you couldn't even control you own body? All of that power wasn't Vegito's anymore: All of it belonged to Buu now. Buu almost felt as though he was in a candy store… so many options, so many possibilities! He laughed again as he heard Vegito grunt some cocky comment, no longer opposing the majin inside of him but inviting him to try his best. It was unexpected, Buu had to admit, and yet what hope did the saiyan have now? There was nothing Vegito could do to overpower Buu this time, no possible way he could win. The whole universe was Buu's now, and so was Vegito… The idea excited the pink monster in more ways than one.

The battlefield was silent, the battle was won. Now it was time for Majin Buu to indulge in his victory at long last…

Majin Buu was going to drag this conquest of his out for as long as he could, and he was going to make sure he enjoyed every last second of it.

A groan was forced from Vegito's lips as he felt his pectoral muscles quake along with Buu's laughter. The sensation wasn't exactly new, but the way in which the villain had filled his more sensual regions only amplified the stimulating rippling of his body.

"Oh believe me, I'm going to give you my worst!" Buu cackled, Vegito's teeth grinding as he felt his fully erect cock suddenly inflate just a bit further, pulsing and throbbing painfully tight against his undergarments, "I have big things in store for you beefcake, oh yes, but first I wanted to start with something simple… a test run of this new body of mine, heheheh…"

Another groan now as Vegito began to feel his swollen loins pulsing more urgently. He tried to look down, but both the sheer size of the muscles around his neck and Buu's now total dominance of his titanic body prevented it. The meaty saiyan didn't need much help imagining what was going on below the waist anyways: It was almost impossible to ignore the rock hard erection straining against his pants, throbbing and pumping against the tightening fabric for release. Vegito was sure now that there was an extremely visible bulge against his pants as they struggled to contain both his muscles and now his overstimulated genitals, the dark blue fabric tenting around a tremendously endowed shaft as it begged for release. A moan slipped past Vegito's lips now, his cheeks reddening as his entire body rippled and shivered, waves of pleasure undulating across every sweat-soaked inch of his inflated form.

"Yes…" Buu laughed again, forcing the saiyan's hips to buck forwards, the sudden movement straining Vegito's pants further, pressing the painfully engorged, throbbing flesh against the tight, firm fabric, "You enjoy it, you filthy ape! You need this, don't you!"

Shame welled within Vegito, spurred on by the yearning blazing inside of him, fighting with it as it pumped from his loins throughout the rest of his body with every throb of his length, every beat of his heart. Every last bloated muscle on Vegito's hideously buff body trembled and pulsed with pure pleasure as Buu flowed throughout him, the majin stoking that bliss as though he were touching and caressing every vast surface of the warrior's body himself.

A deep chuckle forced Vegito's abs to tremble, the expanded muscles shifting against one another beneath his shirt obscenely like tectonic plates as Buu coursed through them, "That's it Super Vegito! I can feel you enjoying it… I feel every ounce of pleasure too…" Another chuckle, another thrust of the bulky saiyan hero's meaty cock, "Yet I can feel you struggling to resist, even now! Very well… I can push you so much further saiyan… savor it so much longer!"

The saiyan warrior was struggling as best as he could to resist both Majin Buu's movements as well as his own welling arousal, but found it to be a nearly impossible task now. The villain was not only completely in control of his body but was essentially a part of it now, infiltrating every sensitive space, some Vegito wasn't even aware he had, in his quest to pleasure his musclebound host. Every buck of Vegito's hips was accompanied by a frustrated groan as he felt his cock throb harder and harder, pulse faster and faster as Buu flowed within him. The thick goo filling Vegito ebbed and flowed, stimulating him perfectly in tune with his forceful thrusts, as though the male were actually plunging his humongous cock into an eager lover. His now nearly bowling ball sized testes ached, his manhood a thick, throbbing, colossal sausage pushed to the verge of orgasm, begging for release as it bounced with every thrust inside of his painfully tight pants.

By now Vegito's mind was reeling, barely able to concentrate and with very little pride left considering the massive erection he now sported. With every throb of his cock, that horrible ache for release filled the helpless saiyan warrior's mind until it overwhelmed it completely, "Buu, that's enough…" He groaned out between heavy pants, his hulking pectoral muscles heaving like boulders up and down with every hot breath, "If you want to humiliate me fine! Just end it at least!"

Buu laughed deeply, wickedly, the humongous saiyan's bloated balls quaking with every laugh, causing Vegito to grind his teeth and groan even more deeply in both pleasure and anguish, "Oh no, not just yet stud! After all the misery you put me through, you're going to have to beg me to make you release! Go on then! Show me everything you've got!"

"Dammit..!" Vegito growled through clenched teeth. He moaned even deeper, blushing hotly as he felt Buu's movements inside of him only growing more pronounced now. His shaft bulged and surged as the ooze both stimulated and restrained it, the majin forcibly holding his host right at the edge of climax. The hero grunted in frustration as he felt the pre now soaking into his pants, the pain and devastating ecstasy of his denied orgasm driving him mad. The fusion held out for a long time, but even the arrogant and heroic Vegito couldn't last against such an intense onslaught.

"Alright…" He panted at long last, even more sweat soaking his overstretched clothing, drenching his brow, "Please Majin Buu… I… I beg you…"

Buu chuckled, "Very well then…"

Relief flooded Vegito's body and trembled from his lips as he suddenly felt himself regain complete control of his movements. Almost immediately the hulking saiyan brought his meaty arms forwards, attempting to reach for his needy groin. Relief quickly turned to horror however, when he realized that even with his arms freed, they were still too bulky, the muscles far to bloated, to ever even hope to reach past his mountainous pecs, his bulging abs. Biceps ground and clashed sensuously against pectorals as the fusion struggled frantically to grip his length, to even simply brush the tip, yet he couldn't ever hope to come close, "Buu, you monster!" Vegito barked.

The hero's entire body shook now as Buu cackled madly with glee, sending the saiyan even further into maddening arousal. Finally Buu spoke, his voice even more smug and cocky than Vegito's used to be, "I've given you enough already. You really should be more thankful you know, after all, there's still plenty of yourself you can already reach…"

Vegito growled with shame and frustration, but wasted little time in following Majin Buu's advice. His gloved hands pressed firmly into his bulging pecs, pressing against his shirt, searching desperately until his fingers found his swollen, fat nipples straining both against the fabric and poking through the tears made in it by his last monstrous growth spurt. The saiyan moaned deeply as he found the thick nubs, then gasped heavily as he pinched and squeezed at them, sending surges of pleasure throughout his entire body. He continued to squeeze and fondle and grope his own body, hands moving from the supple flesh of his nipples to massage and grip the pecs themselves and back again as Vegito felt his arousal swell more and more. It wasn't long until his excitement peaked and he found himself instantaneously drowning in a sea of pure pleasure.

A roar of pent-up energy escaped Vegito's throat, almost as forcefully as the torrent of Buu that had caused him so much trouble. He leaned his head back as far as he could, his hips thrusting straight forward one last time as finally he was allowed to climax. Hot, thick seed shot its way through the saiyan's pants, spurting forcefully into the air in long, heavy streams. His buttocks tensed and rippled, his gargantuan balls pumped, his immensely bloated cock surged as jet after jet of cum flowed from him freely, but Vegito was too lost to the bliss that filled every last nook and cranny of his body to care now.

The orgasm was completely unlike any other he had felt before, undisputedly more powerful, more pleasurable, more enormous than any sex either of the fused saiyans had ever had in their lives. The ooze filling Vegito stimulated every bit of him continuously from within, deepening his ecstasy and prolonging his climax as his muscles bulged and trembled, his veins throbbed, and every bit of him was drenched his hot, musky sweat.

After what had seemed like hours to Vegito, it began to feel as though his orgasm was slowing down. The flow of spunk began to falter, the intense waves of mind-blasting pleasure slowing becoming less overwhelming. The beefy saiyan gasped and panted intensely, still grabbing his pecs, only now realizing it and what had just happened. Finally as his cock began to grow limp, his pants soaked and dripping with his own still hot seed, the fusion felt the pleasure that once filled him leaving his body, slowly being replaced by aching and horribly intense shame.

Despite the feeling of disgust that now filled Vegito, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at finally not having to deal with the constant, painful throbbing of his loins, "…alright Buu, you've had your fun now... what more could you possibly want from me?"

Buu laughed darkly now, "More?" His voice rippled down Vegito's back muscles sensuously, "Actually that is exactly what I want Vegito… more… Oh you aren't done yet!"

To his dismay, Vegito began to feel Buu move within him once more, flowing towards his crotch, filling his shaft, forcing the saiyan's once limp shaft into yet another raging erection almost instantly. Vegito growled furiously at Majin Buu, yet there was nothing he could do to stop him, "You bastard…"

"Ahahah! That's right beefcake, round two! You wanted everything I've got after all… now let's see how long you can last!"


	6. The Bigger They Are

Vegito awoke with a start, his breathing heavy and... different. There was an amazing feeling of relief with each breath the male took, as though they came easier, as though he were... lighter?

The fusion's eyes widened in shock as he pushed himself into a seated position, his body drenched with sweat yet surprisingly agile. He looked down at his chest and smiled, then laughed as he took in his body.

He was thin again! Back to his old, athletic self! Still muscular, but not nearly as much as he was when he was last conscious! Was this some sort of trick by Buu? No... the saiyan felt so much lighter now, as though his opponent had disappeared entirely. Had he left his body completely? Was the whole horrible ordeal some kind of twisted nightmare?

Vegito laughed even louder now as he lifted his much smaller arms before him, the limbs feeling like feathers now, his body no longer filled with thick and heavy slime but light and bouncy joy!

Leaping to his feet, the fusion ran as fast as he could, reveling in his freedom, both from Buu's surprisingly perverse whims and his own hideously bloated body. He was strong again, fast again, nothing could weigh him down now!

The saiyan's white boots skidded to a stop, kicking up a cloud of the brown dirt below them as they dug into the soft earth. The hero paused and looked up at the shadowy shape before him, gigantic and imposing as it was silhouetted against the bright sun that hung high in the sky.

Before Vegito now was a humongous tree, its branches twisting high into the air, its bark dark and rough. Yet hanging from those branches alongside waxy green leaves were thick, ripe fruit, plump and pear shaped yet not colored like any pears the saiyan had ever seen before.

No, these were bright pink...

Something inside the hero stirred as he looked over those plump fruits, something familiar about that color, about the dark holes that rung around their tops, yet still his white-gloved hands reached out for them. Dread began to well up inside of Vegito as he plucked one of the lowest hanging and fattest fruits off of the tree and held it before him, yet his stomach growled eagerly as he looked over its ripe surface, gazing at the dew that clung to those pink curves.

Vegito licked his lips, brought the fruit to his mouth, and sunk his teeth in.

Juice gushed forth from where the saiyan bit the fruit, bright pink nectar filling his mouth, assaulting his tastebuds, oozing down both his throat and chin. The fusion moaned deeply at the sickeningly sweet taste, a taste that was so familiar to him... as though this juice has met his lips before.

The saiyan took another bite, even as he felt the juices flowing into his belly, even as his veins pulsed pink across his skin, even as his muscles began to thicken and bloat. Every bite so delicious, every bite so refreshing, every bite so filling.

Another fruit was plucked from the tree, another bitten into, another filled his belly. Soon enough Vegito's arms moved on their own, ravenously gathering every last piece of succulent pink fruit he could reach, gluttonously shoving each one into his hungry, hungry maw...

The saiyan's blue and orange gi shredded apart in moments, his white undergarments following quickly after, leaving the heroic warrior's naked body exposed to the hot sun.

Vegito's eyes widened as he quickly realized why he was now naked, his heart pounding faster and faster once he found that he could no longer even move his arms, legs, or even turn his head!

Every last fruit was gone now, leaving the strange tree barren, and the nude saiyan even more disgustingly massive and muscular than he was before!

"No..." The hero groaned past juice stained lips as his muscles continued to engorged and bloat freakishly, even after he had consumed every last fruit. The fusion's humongous clifflike pecs heaved with panicked, strained breaths, his voice growing huskier and deeper by the second as he continued to swell more and more against his will, "Noo... Nooooo... please, not again... huff... huff... please stop this... please, get out of my body!"

A chill breeze blew past the tree and the hulking nude male, sending cold shivers through his sweat-soaked muscles and causing them to ripple and shake. The breeze carried a hideous and wickedly mocking laugh with it as it slammed into the fusion's bulging body.

The dry earth cracked beneath the saiyan's boots, crumbling under his soaring weight before even his footwear was torn apart. As the hero continued to grow bigger and bigger, even his gloves were torn to useless shreds, leaving the once mighty warrior completely buck-naked.

Within seconds the hero's size had doubled, then tripled, his swelling muscles running out of room on his body as they surged against one another, swallowing the saiyan's head, swallowing his hands, swallowing his similarly bloating cock and balls between rippling thighs.

"Puuhh... pllleease..." The male boomed with his husky voice, finding it almost impossible now to even articulate words as his chest and neck were smothered in muscles.

Thick, pink slime began to gush from Vegito's fat nipples, surging in heavy wads from his bulging cock, dripping in streams past his trembling lips...

He could feel a pain swelling up deep inside of him, spreading across every surface of his rippling and titanic body, his muscles shaking violently before... before...

A startled groan escaped from Vegito's lips as he was awakened from his deep slumber by an all-too familiar pounding from his loins, his heart racing and his lungs burning. The saiyan cringed in discomfort as the throbbing erection rose inside his pants, forcing the musclebound male to rise along with it.

Pushing his massive body up against the rock, a simple enough movement for somebody smaller but sluggish and pathetically clumsy for the humungous male, the hero gazed past his freakish pecs to the bulging blue fabric beyond. Lips curling into an annoyed growl, Vegito huffed lightly with exhaustion, the short nap Buu had allowed him doing little to relieve the male's tired and used body. Vegito knew there was little he could do however. If only this were a simple case of morning wood it would have been taken care of easily, but considering its cause and his current state, all the saiyan could do was wait for his new master to allow him release…

"I think you've slept long enough, you lazy oaf!" Buu sneered, rippling Vegito's pecs and abs like a title wave of muscle, "After all, there's so many delicious things I want to do to you!" The voice deep within Vegito said, the majin surging more of himself into the fusion's already bloated length, making it pound even harder, "And I can tell you're already so eager to begin…"

Vegito grunted as he felt Buu filling his cock and balls once more. After his first orgasm, the villainous ooze had kept his promise to milk the saiyan for all he was worth. Again and again, the once powerful and mighty warrior was forced to cum on the monster's every whim, over and over until his crotch burned with agony as well as lust. Even after the brief respite Majin Buu had allowed him, Vegito's blue pants were still absolutely soaked with his spunk, the cloth dripping wet after the gallons of seed the warrior had been forced to spill. The air around him positively reeked with his masculinity, the overpowering scent of sweat and musk from the helpless beefcake clinging so tightly to his body at this point that he'd need to shower for a week just to wash it off.

"I have nothing to say to you Buu…" Vegito huffed, clenching his teeth as he felt his sore cock and balls pulse harder, "Just get it over with!"

Buu laughed wickedly, the saiyan's bowling ball sized testes bouncing agonizingly with every word, "Not if you're going to talk to me like that, you disgusting ape!" He said, Vegito grunting sharply as Buu began to flow in and out of his loins sensuously, the surging movements creating a stroking sensation that only caused the saiyan's already intense arousal to soar even more unbearably high, and yet Vegito was still unable to cum, the majin inside his body carefully pushing the male to the very edge of orgasm and keeping him there, "You're mine now after all! So treat your master with the respect he deserves, pet…"

"You're absolutely pathetic Buu…" Vegito growled, wincing as he was overcome by yearning, "The only reason you were able to beat me like this is because you couldn't win in a fair fight, and you know it!"

A ripple surged through the warrior as Buu tensed inside of him, and Vegito couldn't help but grin, knowing that his words had hit their mark, "You have a lot of nerve saying that, you pig…" Buu said, no glee or boastfulness in his voice now, "But whether that's true or not, I've won, I'M the one on top! Now it's time to remind you just who this body belongs to…"

Vegito clenched his teeth as he felt Buu flowing through him again, his eyes wide as he suddenly realized what was going on. Teeth weren't the only things Vegito was clenching though as the saiyan's mammoth glutes suddenly bounced and tensed, the warrior shouting in surprise and pain. A heavy moan escaped the saiyan's lips as he felt as though he were being penetrated.

Another cackle erupted from Buu now, shaking the saiyan's pecs as he cried out, the hulking hero being overwhelmed by the sensation of being taken from behind. And yet there was nobody there, the majin had not somehow snuck out of and behind the saiyan: The whole thing was being simulated by Buu from within his body, "How does it feel Vegito! Ahahah… Just like the real thing, I'd imagine, though something tells me you've never been through something quite like this…"

The hero only gritted his teeth further, heavy breaths heaving through them as his white gloved fingers dug into the rocky earth below him, staining them with dirt.

"No, definitely not! Too tense, too arrogant to be the bottom… I doubt you've even been with another man!" Buu laughed, Vegito gasping as he felt the sensation lessoning, as though the thing filling him were being removed, before it was suddenly and roughly thrusted back in, causing him to moan sharply, "Lucky for you, I have such absolute control of every inch of your body, hehehe… now let's see just how many more inches you can take!"

As he said these words, Vegito let out another shout of pain and pleasure as suddenly he felt the sensation growing more intense, as though the thing inside him were growing wider, thicker. The saiyan dragged his fingers through the dry earth, thrusting his bloated, heaving pecs high into the air as he moaned and gasped, the now gigantic bulge in his pants pulsing harder and harder and still unable to reach release thanks to Majin Buu.

"That's right beefcake! Not so tough now are you… Ahahah… I can stop, even let you cum… but…"

"What…" Vegito panted, his entire, swollen body shivering, "You want to make me fucking beg again..?"

Buu laughed, the saiyan feeling slight relief in between his rumpcheeks as Buu shifted inside, "Oh no... heheh... I want you to submit to me, to name me your better... I want you to call me master..."

"Of course..." the saiyan hero growled, wincing as he shook his head, "No. No, I won't sink so... AGGHH!"

Vegito let out a roar of a scream as he felt the penetrating force return tenfold now. Before it only felt as though the fighter were being fucked from behind, but now whatever movements Buu's liquified body was making inside of him, it felt more as though the musclebound beefcake of a saiyan was being fisted between his titanic glutes. Even worse, more of Buu's slime began to force its was into Vegito's cock and balls, forcing them to swell ever more painfully huge.

"I asked to politely monkey boy... now I'll ask again!" Buu laughed past the saiyan's pained yells, only intensifying his attentions at both ends while flowing throughout the hero's engorged body, forcing his veins to bulge even more and his muscles to ripple and tremble from Majin Buu's sensual movements, "Beg! Beg your master to let you release!"

Vegito ground his teeth and tried to ignore the pain, but it was absolutely no use. The agony was unending and unrelenting, and finally after what seemed like an eternity, the saiyan's throat sore from shouting with his arousal, his clothes and the canyons between his hideously swollen muscles drenched and filled with pungent sweat, his colossal pectorals thrusting into the air with every tremendous breath, Vegito cried out, "Please master! ...please... hufff... hnnngh... make me release!"

In that instant, the saiyan's entire body once more tensed. Gloved fingers dug even further into the dirt beneath him, beefy hips thrusted hard into the air, and a shout of pure blissful climax tore free from Vegito's lungs.

At the same time, from a place buried deep inside of the rippling sea of bulging muscle that was the fighter's abdomen, another roar was let loose by Buu, almost perfectly in sync with the engorged fusion's as the Majin indulged himself in his host's pleasure once more. Even as he piggybacked on Vegito's orgasm, Buu's mind wracked with bliss as well, he made sure to flow throughout the saiyan's hulking body with careful precision. As Vegito came, Majin Buu was sure to not only simulate the sensation of his length penetrating another through intercourse, but perfectly stimulate his body so that he felt as though he were being entered as well, not to mention the feeling of hundreds of hands rubbing, squeezing, and groping across the vast curve of nearly ever bloated muscle on the hero's gigantic body. The sensations Buu forced upon the saiyan now were nearly indistinguishable from reality, but with the hero's swollen body made extra sensitive, his orgasm felt far beyond even the numerous ones he had been made to feel earlier that day. Vegito's mind was flooded with blinding pleasure with every single pump of his towering cock, every thrust of his hips as his thick, hot seed shot forth from his bulging length like cannon fire, the cum blasting through the bulge of his blue pants, straight past the fabric and into the air.

After his climax had finally ended, the saiyan simply laid against the rocky earth just had he did after all of the other orgasms he had been made to endure. Every last inch of him screamed with sore torment now, especially his still swollen but thankfully limp loins. Much to Vegito's relief however, said loins remained limp, Buu instead choosing to push his heavy body up with his clumsily massive arms, then making the behemoth of a saiyan hover up into the air, sweat and seed dripping from his soaked and stretched gi onto the ground, staining it dark where the drops fell.

"Had enough yet, Super Vegito?" Buu sneered from inside the hero's pectorals, making them wobble viciously as they heaved with every painfully strained, exhausted breath Vegito drew, "Are you regretting ever having let your guard down yet? Regretting how you mocked and humiliated the mighty Majin Buu? Oh I bet you are, but we aren't through yet! Not by a long shot..."

Vegito groaned as he continued to catch his breath, his cheeks still burning red from exertion and shame, the male saiyan absolutely reeking of sex and sweat, "What else... huff... huurgh... could you possibly do to me you sick freak..?" Vegito growled.

Buu laughed from within the hero's back muscles, "That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out!" He crowed and he oozed into Vegito's stomach, making his abs bulge and quake, "Maybe I'll take a trip to the bakery... it's been a while since I've had a snack! Now that your pathetic planet's population has almost entirely been eradicated, there must be plenty of sweets left over, perhaps even enough to leave me satisfied for a while! And the best part is I can eat as much as I want and not even gain a pound!" Buu cackled, "You one the other hand might round out a bit more once I start making you stuff your face... hope you don't mind going from a bloated musclehead to a flabby fatass!"

Buu's voice began to travel once more, Vegito cringing wearily as he felt the liquefied villain flowing into his right arm, forcing it to swell before he lifted it up high and flexed hart, making the already monstrous bicep bloat even further, the incredibly sore muscle burning with pain and forcing the hero to clench his teeth as the veins bulged and throbbed across its trembling surface, "Or maybe I'll just harness all of that devastating power you have! Even with your body all bulky and slow now, I'm sure you could level a few cities, maybe even crack the planet in two! Hehehe, if only you had any friends left Vegito! We could destroy them together... Oh well, I'm sure there are survivors out there somewhere! I couldn't have killed everyone... Hmmmm..."

Now Vegito's buttocks rippled and bounced with Majin Buu's voice, the muscular glutes swelling and wobbling beneath the saiyan's blue pants, "Maybe if we find some we can put this freakshow of a body to even better use! I'm sure there are plenty of women out there that would just love to ride a stud like you... heheheh..." Buu's voice dripped with lust now as Vegito's sore body once more filled with arousal, "Just think of it Vegito! Breeding our way across the Earth, no, across the galaxy! Spreading our seed from planet to planet, an entire universe of mates to choose from... An army of warriors created from the most powerful fighters ever to exist! A lifetime of conquest and hedonism, how delightfully appealing..." Buu laughed, the saiyan's entire body rippling now as panic began to set in across his body once more.

Vegito took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself as Buu continued to laugh and bulge the saiyan's inflated muscles, all while bragging about what he'd forced the helpless hero to do next. Finally after he had regained his composure Vegito merely grunted out one word, "No."

"Hah! You dumb musclehead, like you have a choice!" Buu growled from the saiyan's abs, the joy in his voice stifled a bit, "Go on you bulky gorilla, why don't you tell me how you're going to stop me!"

"I don't know..." The hero growled, sparks racing around his swollen muscles as he once more tried to summon his chi, "But this has gone far enough! Go ahead and make me look like a freak, do whatever you want to my body, but I won't let you hurt anybody else!" The fighter said, clenching his fists together, fighting Buu's will to do so as he let out a roar of defiance.

"You fool! You know that won't work!" Buu raged as he began to leech off of Vegito's ki energy once more, "I'll just feed off of all that energy, add it to my own! You're just making me stronger beefcake! Giving me more control and more strength to stretch you from within!"

As if on cue, the already colossal saiyan's muscles began to swell even further, the tears in his top and pants ripping wider and wider, threads stretching across exposed flesh as Vegito's body started growing once more.

"It's all I have left..." The Z fighter growled, his voice already deeper as his pecs ballooned against his tightening shirt, thick nipples bulging against the strained and torn fabric, "And if I go too far, then so be it! If I can't have my body Majin Buu, then neither can you!"


End file.
